


All I Want For Christmas is You

by Emily_Sheryn



Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Babies, Christmas Fluff, Gift Giving, Holidays, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Sheryn/pseuds/Emily_Sheryn
Summary: Patrick and Richie spend their first Christmas with their girls.





	All I Want For Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to get this posted before Christmas but I didn't quite make it. I hope you're still in the mood for some Christmas fluff because that's what this is. Not much plot, just cuteness.  
> As usual, if you've read the rest of my Looking fanfics this story will make more sense.  
> 

“Oh, no,” Patrick blurted out, distracted by a potential catastrophe developing across the room. “Gracie, don’t put that in your mouth.”

The Pre-Holiday party at Dom & Michael’s apartment was in full swing. The wine was flowing and a turkey dinner with all the trimmings would be served soon. The sounds of classic Christmas music filled the room. 

Richie jumped up from where he had been sitting. He scooped up Graciela in his arms and pulled a decorative bow out of her chubby hands. She had crawled over to the Christmas tree without anyone noticing and pulled it off one of the presents. “You can’t do that,” he warned her. “Those aren’t for you.”

Graciela loudly vocalized her displeasure, a string of drool sliding down her chin. She had a new tooth coming in and it had put her in an uncharacteristically grumpy mood recently. Richie handed her a teething ring to suck on and carried her over to say hello to Doris. 

“Bring her here,” Doris commanded, her arms outstretched. “We’ll have girl talk. Let me see those teeth. Oh my God, you’ve got two of them already?”

“And another one on the way,” Richie said proudly. 

Patrick turned back to his conversation with Agustín, satisfied that the crisis was over. He was holding Mariana on his hip, dressed in a festive sweater with reindeer all over the front. She was sucking on her fist, every bit as drooly as her sister. “Sorry, what were you saying? You met a guy at an art show…”

“I did.” Agustín took a sip of wine. “And we went out last night. He was very hot.”

“Did you…” Patrick glanced at Mariana, who was oblivious to their conversation. “Did you… _hug_?”

Agustín snorted. “You could say that. We _hugged_ so much I ended up spending the night.”

“Oh, that’s good.” Patrick was glad his dating life was picking up. He had sworn off relationships for a while after separating from Eddie, but recently he had seemed to be opening up to the possibility of something serious again. “How was his…” he giggled _“Christmas stocking?”_

Agustín smirked. “Hung…by the chimney with care.”

Mariana babbled to herself in her nonsense baby language. Her blonde hair had finally grown in, fuzzy tufts of it standing up on her head. She squirmed and Patrick switched her to his other hip. 

“Hey, dinner’s almost ready,” Dom announced, coming in from the kitchen. He put a hand on Patrick’s shoulder and made a funny face at Mariana. “How are the girls doing tonight? Were they ok taking BART?”

Patrick grimaced. “They got a little impatient towards the end and Gracie started freaking out. We’re hoping they’ll be so worn out by the time we leave here that they’ll just sleep on the way back.”

Dom took Mariana from him, lifting her up in his arms. She squealed with laughter. “Don’t worry. I know how to wear them down.” He swung her up in the air again and she flailed her arms and legs, giggling joyfully.

Patrick smiled, remembering a time when he had attempted the same move too soon after a bottle feeding. The memory of scrubbing baby vomit off his face was one he wouldn’t soon forget. He looked over at Richie, who was sitting by the Christmas tree with Graciela on his lap. They had somehow survived this completely insane year, their first as parents. Looking back, it now seemed like one big chaotic blur. From the first sleepless nights to crawling and teething…every time they started to get a handle on it, a new stage would begin. 

Richie glanced over and smiled at him. He was such an incredible father, unfailingly patient and gentle with them. Patrick thought he must have won the fucking jackpot the night he met him. While he felt like he was doing a constant juggling act, Richie remained unflappable. 

A timer dinged in the kitchen, signaling that dinner was ready. Dom brought Mariana back down to settle on his hip. Michael came over and whispered something in his ear that made him break into a huge grin.

Patrick started to follow them into the kitchen, but instead he turned and went over to Richie, who was getting up from the couch. 

“She loves the decorations on the tree,” Richie grinned, holding Graciela in his arms. She was completely mesmerized by the blinking lights.

Patrick kissed the dark hair on top of her head. Being a Dad was much harder than he’d imagined it would be and also, without a doubt, the best thing that had ever happened to him. He loved his girls with his whole heart. As far as he was concerned, they had hung the moon and the stars and everything else. 

Graciela blew a raspberry, balling up her fists and grunting her annoyance at being held. She wanted to be crawling on the floor, getting her hands into everything. 

Richie brushed a thumb over Patrick’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Patrick sighed, warmth and peace radiating through his body. They made out in front of the Christmas tree, the twinkling lights glowing and blinking. Their eight month old daughter wriggled impatiently between them while _Silent Night_ blared from the stereo. In the kitchen, their friends were loading their plates with food, their laughter spilling into the next room. 

\--

“Ok, so we’re never taking them on BART ever again,” Patrick declared when they were climbing into bed later that night. 

Richie chuckled. “Yeah, that didn’t go well.” He pulled the blankets up to cover them, snuggling against Patrick’s body. “I’m pretty sure everyone on that train wanted to kill us.”

Patrick cringed. “Oh God, it was awful. My ears are still ringing from Gracie shrieking like a fucking banshee – and then Mari just had to throw her bottle down the aisle.” He laughed dryly. “Our kids are monsters. Adorable, charming little monsters.” 

Richie brushed his fingers over his bare arm. He was quiet, thinking about their plans for the next day. They were going to take the kids to the mall to have their picture taken with Santa Claus and then Patrick’s mother would be flying in from Denver. “I can’t wait to see their faces when we help them open their presents,” he said softly. The holidays had been a stressful time for him ever since he’d become estranged from his Dad. He didn’t feel welcome at family celebrations, so he had gotten used to spending the day with close friends and, eventually, with Patrick. Now they had a family of their own and he was rediscovering what an exciting, happy time it could be. 

“I’ve been thinking about what you said the other day,” Patrick whispered. “You know, about going to mass on Christmas Eve.”

“Oh, ok.” Richie shifted in bed so he was facing him. The room was dark, save for the glow from a street light that shone through the window. He had told Patrick about his family’s tradition of going to midnight mass together. When he was an impatient little kid, it had been torture to sit still for that long, but now he looked back on it fondly. He remembered getting dressed for church, his mother slicking down his hair, and holding his little sister’s hand while they walked to their pew.

“I mean, I’m still not sure about bringing the kids – especially after tonight.” Patrick frowned, imagining having to carry two crying children out of a Catholic Church service. “But, my Mom’s going to be here and I know she would love some extra time with them, so maybe we should just go by ourselves.”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Richie smiled sleepily. Since becoming parents, they had learned to get creative when they needed time alone. Even a trip to the grocery store without the kids could be turned into a romantic date.

“We could leave early,” Patrick suggested, “and swing by a bar and get our drink on.”

Richie laughed. “You want to get hammered before we go to mass?”

“ _You’re_ the one who said it would be boring,” Patrick giggled. “I just want to be prepared.”

“Hmmhm,” Richie murmured, pulling him closer for a kiss. There was one thing they hadn’t managed to fit in that day, between busy work schedules and toddler tantrums and last minute Christmas shopping. 

Patrick kissed him back, his fingers raking over his shoulders and back before finding their way to the waistband of his briefs. “I got you the most amazing present this year,” he said breathily between smooches. 

Richie grinned. “I told you not to get me anything. I’ve already got everything I need.” He nipped at Patrick’s mouth, shivering when his cold hands slipped inside his shorts. They had received two of the greatest gifts imaginable that year. He couldn’t think of anything that was missing from his life.

“Trust me,” Patrick smirked. He watched his eyes grow hazy while he took his cock in his hand, stroking him firmly. “You’re going to love it.”

“Pato…” Richie groaned. 

Patrick mouthed at his shoulder and his chest. He leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table, sliding off his briefs and tossing them over the side of the bed. “I want you to have the merriest Christmas,” he giggled, straddling Richie’s waist and smiling down at him. “But first, I’m gonna ride you like you’re a fucking sleigh.”

Richie chuckled. That sounded pretty good to him. “Jingle all the way,” he added jokingly. 

Patrick barked out a laugh and popped open the cap on the lube. 

\--

On Christmas morning, Patrick insisted that Richie open his gift from him first. Inside a red box with a big bow on it, he found a pair of San Francisco Giants pajamas and Giants onesies for each of the girls. 

“Pato, seriously? What the fuck?” Richie laughed. He _did_ love it, just like Patrick had promised. 

“Now you can put the girls in these when they watch the game with you,” Patrick suggested. He was hoping their kids would be baseball fans so he wouldn’t have to watch any more Giants games with him. He had tried to share Richie’s hobby, but more often than not he just ended up falling asleep. 

Mariana crawled across the living room rug, grabbing for Chiquita, who was quick to dart away from her. Richie picked her up. “Check this out,” he said. “Look at what your Dad got us.”

Patrick beamed. He had stressed out over it, as he did every year, wanting to get Richie exactly the right thing. This year had been different though, because it was their first Christmas since the girls had been born. He loved seeing them experience the holiday for the first time. They had helped him stay focused on what was important – family and being with the people you love. 

Graciela scooted over to the Christmas tree, reaching out for a shiny ornament. Patrick pulled her into his lap and kissed her cheek. “Merry Christmas, peanut,” he said. 

“Bah,” Gracie answered back. “Bah bah bah bah.”


End file.
